Tacos and Thiefshipping
by TheAgnosticCelticGuardian
Summary: No one likes being sick, Not even Bakura. Until Marik tries his hand at being a 'sexy nurse maid' Semi explicit boyxboy don't like it, don't read it. Peace and love! - Finished part one. -
1. Chapter 1

First story *everrrr*

Bakura - "aaand its a thiefshipping lemon. Wow, so this is getting a degree?"  
Meh - "aaaand you're a wanker!"  
Meh - Literally...Maniacal Laugh!  
Meh - I AM ENTERTAINING!  
Bakura - *Facepalms*  
Marik - Hey fluffy, cut the guy some slack, it's his first try, and I do like how he says i'm sexy all the time.  
Marik - I aprove!

^ I have no life.

~start

"Why is it called thief shipping again?" Ryou awoke to what he thought was his empty apartment. Foggy eyed, he looked around the room for the owner of the annoyingly familiar voice. "Bakura? Is it because you are the thief king and I steal the hearts of young impressionable women?" the voice called again.

Ryou itched his eyes and sharpened his vision. "Who are you and what in blazes are you doing in my apartment?" he called back to the voice down the hall. He quickly tied a robe around himself before going to find the curious owner of the voice.

To his surprise, a slender very tanned young man was sitting at Ryou's desk tapping at his computer. "Who the bloody hell are you?" he said doing his best to puff himself up. The young man snorted and wheeled the chair around "Its me Bakura, you know me, geez I have a key remember…" caught mid sentence at the fact Ryou's robe had been tied on an angle so you could see through it and because Bakura didn't look quite like himself. "Nice robe, and what did you do with your hair? Its all soft and curvy, you know Bakura, if I were you I'd change my shampoo" and with that the mauve clad boy turned back and scrolled through what looked like drawings of naked men.

Ryou blinked. How can he not tell the difference between my Yami and me? He thought for a moment about perhaps playing a trick on the spirit of the ring. "Good idea" came a voice from inside his mind "Except I know what you are thinking so getting away with that isn't really going to happen" the sprit of the millennium ring spoke with haste. Can you please just tell him to leave then? He thought back to the spirit. He woke me spirit laughed That is an easy fix, finish your rest while you are in your soul room my sweet Landlord, It's my turn now.

The second he had taken over Ryou, Bakura felt exactly why Ryou wanted to go back to sleep. "Ugh landlord, are you sick? Now I'm sick," he yelled grasping the millennium ring in his clammy hands. He shook it a bit, then realised that did no use nor harm to anyone. Marik swivelled the chair back around. "So it wasn't actually you? I thought you were just pretending to have no idea who I was, wait why would you do that?" Marik pouted. 'I can think of a million reasons' Bakura thought.

"Marik, what is it you want?" Bakura said blowing his nose. The bronzed boy turned the chair once more to speak. "Well" he started, but suddenly stopped when he was face to face with Bakuras' lower quarters. "Bakura?" he said looking pleadingly up at the white haired boy. Bakura noted the tone of Mariks voice and it sounded like he wanted something. He then realised Marik was right next to his groin.

These to factors were causing delicious tension in his mind. "Yes Marik" he cooed in his best seduction voice. Marik opened his mouth and licked his lips. This caused Bakuras' thoughts to trickle from his head into his groin. Seeing Marik that close to his groin and giving him such a pleading and suggestive look was making him hot all over. "Bakura can you go get dressed so we can go get Tacos?" Bakuras heart sank.

Although Tacos were indeed delicious, he didn't have that kind of craving. "I'm sick Marik, I'm not going anywhere." He said coughing his way to the kitchen to fetch some medicine. "Oh! Great! Now I can be your sexy nurse and look after you!" Marik chirped as he jumped off the office chair and into the kitchen. "Now, my patient, what can I do for you?" he cooed forgetting all about the Tacos. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to wait on me, even if it was someone as stupid as Marik. And as much as Bakura tried to ignore it, a doctor patient fantasy was developing in his troubled mind. He wondered what indeed Marik could help him with.

"Bakura, you get weird when you're sick, answer me." The white haired boy snapped out of his fantasy and back into the kitchen "oh, uh, well you could get some tacos and bring them back? You have your bike don't you?" Marik looked shocked "Of course I have my bike? I never go anywhere without it, It makes me look sexy when I ride it." Bakura laughed. "Yeah okay, so could you go get some and bring them here?" he said, running the tap and taking his pills. He knew he was extremely aroused about before, and he needed to relive the pressure. With Marik gone, he can.

Marik had agreed to fetch the Tacos and had whined his way into getting snacks and movies. Bakura let him pick, maybe not the best choice since he may come back with terrible films and horrible snacks. But it got him out of the house for a while. He walked down the hall and sat on Ryou's big puffy bed.

He sighed for minute. Peace and quiet was all he really wanted. He opened Ryou's laptop and searched for something to 'Inspire him' since the semi incident with Marik was fading away from his memory. He opened his folder on the desktop. Ryou lets him have one folder to keep his whatever in.

This was mostly full of pictures of Egypt and artefacts relevant to his interests. He scrolled down to an encrypted folder called 'shipping fodder' he grinned and clicked the icon. He typed his password into the prompt and the folder opened. In it was thief shipping fan art. Bakura didn't agree with most of them as they were terribly inaccurate, but the ideas were there. He reached down into his robe and started to rub hoping to ease the tension.

He opened one image in particular. It was a very graphic portrayal of Bakura taking Marik on the throne of the Pharaoh. He liked this one the most. Sometimes he fantasized about taking the Egyptian boy in the Pharaohs bed, and his throne, and on the balcony for everyone to see. Mostly he thought that perhaps Marik was playing dumb and teasing him relentlessly.

His thoughts were a puddle of deliciousness and sex and shameless lust. He paused and took his robe off completely. The white haired boy thought again of having Marik on the throne of that traitorous Pharaoh. It made him get goose bumps just thinking about it.

He was getting rather hot at this point; his body was shivering with anticipation. He was so close; he thought more of Mariks body, how it curves and his perfect ass. His ass is actually perfect. That is a fact. Google it. He felt like he was going to implode. "Fluffy what are you doing?" He heard an alarmingly familiar voice coming from the doorway. He stopped immediately and looked up to see Marik staring at him, his mouth a gape and his eyes on Bakuras manhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't expect so many views! Let alone reviews! Thanks go to Dynamite and soup, wolffairer and M169 for the reviews. Made me Squeee while writing this next chapter it is in Mariks POV. I thought id try my hand at that. This one is a little fluffy. But promise some action in the next one.** **Sorry it's late :(**

_~Chapter 2_

Arms crossed, eyebrows raised and laden with bags, Marik stared as the white haired boy fumbled with his robe. "Just what the ***EFFF*** was that just now?" Marik asked smirking as he trotted along behind Bakura and into the kitchen. "It's not like you don't do that Marik" Bakura said washing his hands and unpacking the bags Marik hauled in. Marik stared out the apartment window and thought of what he had just walked in on. Sure it was a little exciting, but he was un easy at the fact that though they both were effeminate, none of them were girls. He obviously knew he wasn't by the small tingling in his pants. Also by the scene he just walked in on, he knew Bakura was defiantly a boy. So why was it so appealing?

Marik quickly snapped out of his trance when he realized there was work to be done and tacos to be eaten. "I am going to go wash my hands in the bathroom, I am telling you because I don't want to walk in on another episode of whatever that was" Marik grinned across the table. Bakura just laughed and shoved a taco in his mouth. Marik wandered down the hall and into Ryou's bedroom, on his way to the bathroom he caught a glimpse of what Bakura was looking at while he was enjoying himself.

It looked like an Egyptian scene with two people. He walked over and sat on the bed to get a closer look. Egyptian looking males. Well one with a sexy butt and a familiar tattoo in front of a really white guy. Marik stopped all thought. That picture is of him and Bakura. They even got the details in his tattoo right. Marik felt his back with his hand. That must mean Bakura was getting pleasure from this Image. His mind began to race. If Bakura was thinking about this, was he thinking about me? If he was, does he think of me like this all the time? So many questions were floating in Mariks mind that he had forgotten what he came in to the bedroom for in the first place. "Marik, what the bloody hell is this?" He heard Bakura call from down the hall. He got up. Still confused as to how this all made him feel.

Holding up a small lacey nurse outfit, Bakura stared at Marik as he walked back into the kitchen.  
"I said, what the bloody hell is this?" Bakura repeated, hoping for an answer.

"It's my nurse outfit, was going to wear it and get you soup and rub menthol on you…"  
"I can do all that stuff myself you know"  
"yeah, but you're sick so I thought it might be nice to have someone else do it for you" Mariks mind was still racing, now streaming live, scenes of him rubbing menthol into Bakuras pale chest and taking his temperature, orally, now back to that picture, and how it would look, orally.  
"Well Marik I didn't know you were that generous" Bakura picked up his plate and rinsed it in the sink.

"I am going to get a blanket and lay on the couch is that okay?" he asked as he noticed Marik fidgeting with the chain on his shirt.

"Uh" Marik started

"Oh yes, okay, I'll just have my oral and tidy up a bit" did he just say oral? Surely not. Maybe he just thought he said that. Much to his dismay, he did say oral. Which perked Bakura up. "Marik, you just said oral!"

"No, Did I?"  
"Yes, I heard you, you said oral" Bakura managed to say in-between laughing and breathing.  
Marik began to laugh too. He had said oral. It was a pretty funny thing to say. They looked at each other and laughed for a while.

It wasn't until later when Bakura was feeling a lot worse that Marik changed into his outfit. He tucked the pale boy into Ryou's bed and set down a glass of water.  
"I will sit next to you on the bed to monitor you, and read my comics, but I'll still be here if you need me" Marik said hitching his skirt up to his waist and hopping onto Ryou's puffy bed. He patted Bakura on his big fluffy white head and opened his book.

He felt Bakura shift position in the bed. He looked down to see the pale boy on his side staring right at him. They locked eyes for a little, no one broke the gaze. He wondered at how amazing Bakuras eyes actually were. All the shades of mahogany, the dark outer part and the lighter shades in the middle.

"Fluffy your eyes are really nice" Marik mustered up some words while staring.  
"Why? They are just bloody eyes"  
"No, your pupils are really big right now, and the colours are so vivid"  
Bakura turned his head to itch his cheek, breaking the gaze.

Marik didn't want to seem awkward so he went back to his Yaoi. The book was relevant to his interests, but so was Bakura. He turned the page to see a panel rather like the picture of him and Bakura on the throne. Maybe he should ask about that picture since it gave him cravings.  
"Hey Bakura, this one is like that picture you were looking at while you were…"  
He shoved the book in Bakuras face and watched as it went pink.  
"You saw that?" Bakura said staring down at Mariks legs.

"Yeah, that picture of us right? Its really good, they even got my tattoo right" Marik said smiling.  
"You don't think its weird that I was looking at you?" Bakura looked back up at Marik.  
"I do actually but I'm more concerned about the way you were doing it, that's not how you do it right" Marik laughed. Feeling a little aroused himself from his comics he noticed his dress was getting rather tight down below.  
"What do you mean? There is no right or wrong way to do it, you just do what feels good," Bakura said still pink faced.

Marik got an idea. One he didn't quite understand, but it would ease the tension and teach Bakura how to do it properly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing now takes up my life. Back to Bakuras' POV.**  
**I like Role-play writing as Marik more, because I feel I relate to him the most. But with Bakura is fun too. Thanks again to the reviewers! I will be posting this chapter and the next at the same time as they flow and they are the glorious naughty parts.**

"My head hurts!" Bakura moaned as he lay in puffy blankets next to Marik. He felt terrible. He had half a mind to get Ryou out here to experience this instead, but he had far to little energy to do that.  
"Are you okay?" Marik asked looking into Bakuras' mahogany eyes again  
"Do I look like I'm bloody okay?"  
"No, you look hot"  
Before Bakura had time to reply Marik had leaned over him to check his temperature. After wrestling with Bakuras shaggy hair and escaping with his life, Marik placed his hand on the boys' forehead.  
"Geez fluffy, you're burning up!"  
Bakura looked up at Mariks' face in a haze.  
"Cold bath brings down a fever" he managed to say, although he didn't think he had managed words at all really.

A whirl of thoughts ran through Bakuras mind. He saw half hallucinations of millennium items littered around the floor. His eyes darted to the ceiling as he spotted a snake, slithering along the wooden paneling.  
"Marik, That snake is getting closer"  
Marik looked up at the roof in a panic. He had been attacked many times by his fathers' pet snake as a child so he was naturally prone to avoiding them now, even if they were hallucination snakes.  
"We had better run you a bath fluffy"  
He got up rather fast and ran into the bathroom.

Bakuras' head was spinning. He heard his father telling him about the goddess of healing.  
"Marik! You're a priest right?" Bakura called out as Marik ran the bathtub. He watched as the blonde boys head peeked out from around the corner of the door, hiding from the snakes.  
"Well, kind of, we got trained as priests and priestesses by father but Ishizu was better at it then me" Marik's eyes were flared bright purple.  
"Marik why are your eyes so bright? They are burning like Violet candles."  
The blonde boy came out from hiding. He laughed for a minute then plopped down next to Bakura. Who was by now thinking up what he can offer Isis in regards to his health. "You must need a priest if you're using metaphors"  
"I need to give offerings to Isis, in regards to my health"  
Bakura whispered. His fever was running rampant.  
"My father said that's the best thing to do."  
"What do you plan to offer her? Tacos? Bakura you don't have any small animals you don't want do you?" Bakura started to sweat. He had to obey his father and give his offering to the Priest.  
"We shall offer her the tacos! Marik, go perform an offering to Isis for me! You must! To save my life!"  
Bakura yelled as his head began to pulse with pain. He felt hot; every inch of him was burning. He sat up and pushed the blankets off. Marik was halfway out the door and trying to remember how to do an offering to the gods when he heard Bakura move. He turned and leant on the doorframe watching as the not so pale white haired boy started to violently strip.  
"Its too hot I have to take my clothes off, they are making me hotter" Bakura scowled at Marik.  
"Priest! Go and preform the Bloody offering!" He yelled again frustrated and hot. He wished he could take his skin off to ease the feeling.

Marik was gone for a long time. Bakura stood naked at Ryous' open bedroom window, the cool night breeze caressing his bare burning body. There was something sensual about being cooled down by the open air. He felt peaceful, if only for a minute as he was interrupted by Marik.  
"Bakura! The tub!"  
He yelled as he ran in and dive rolled over the bed to reach the bathroom. An epic maneuver that was left under-appreciated because the bathtub had in fact flooded. As Marik opened the door the tub over flowed poured all over the ground.  
"Bakura get in here! You have to get in the tub!"  
He heard Marik yell and decided to obey. He was the priest in charge of saving his life after all. Bakura turned and wandered into the bathroom, a puddle or two of freezing water greeted him. His welcome was followed by another stare from Marik. This time he was too pre occupied with getting in the bath to possibly care. The water was nice on his feet but somehow he managed to slip. Just as he felt his feet would hit the ground, a pair of strong tanned arms caught him.

"I got ya Fluffy"

He heard from behind him. Marik had his arm around Bakuras' chest and one on his waist as he steadied the boy. Marik helped him get into the tub, one leg at a time. He thought by then Bakura could handle it himself and was about to move when Bakura slipped again this time splashing Marik and drenching him completely in cold water. Mariks' eyes flared violet fire. If there is anything Marik can't handle its when someone ruins his outfit. And it was safe to say his outfit had been completely ruined. Bakura lay in the bath, not so hot anymore but he had hurt his shoulder falling. He looked up at Marik and laughed. Marik looked thoroughly ridiculous. He laughed harder when Marik looked up and his hair was flat across his face. Bakura laughed for what seemed like five minutes. It was then that Marik decided to take off his wet clothes and hang them to dry. Bakura stopped laughing.  
"Marik what are you doing? You don't have to be naked"  
Marik grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. He went to get another one dry off his hair.  
"No but I need to dry my clothes" he said as he emerged from the towel with perfect hair again. Bakura lay with his head above the water. He never liked getting his hair wet. The blonde stopped fidgeting and went to fetch his comic.  
"Hey Bakura! Where did you get that picture of us again?"  
Bakura remembered the picture and thanked the gods he was already in cold water.

-  
For the record,  
Mariks eyes only go bright purple when he is at an intense state of emotion.  
1st instance, he was afraid.  
2nd instance, he was angry.  
because he is a very special boy.  
I wish my eyes went bright when I went hulk or something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaand the suggestive Lemony writings we have all been craving are finally here. Enjoy my fellow perverted Anime lovers.**

**Bakura- Well with all the dammed cliffhangers, you've probably pissed them all off and now they wont read the good parts.**  
**Meh- Well, your still a wanker.**  
**Marik- * Shunts * Good one 'Insert pen name here'!**  
**Bakura- you should maybe work on making up a pen name.**  
**Then we would know what to call you.**  
**Bakura- we can't go around calling you Insert pen name here all the time.**  
**Marik- yeah, it's a bit awkward, you should call yourself STEVE OF THE FANFIC!**  
**Meh- I'll think about it.**

~Start

Marik came back in with his comic and perched himself on the side of the bench with his leg to the side. He stared at Bakura.  
"Where did you get it?"  
"I got sent it by a fan, remember when you told everyone my E-mail address?  
"Oh, yeah, that was ages ago"  
Bakura lay his head on the side of the tub, feeling unbelievably better he pulled the plug and waited for the bath to drain. He looked up at Marik and blushed. Being on such a low angle, he could see right up Mariks towel. He could see how 'Relevant' that Yaoi comic was to Mariks interests He licked his lips and remembered that glorious picture. It was pretty accurate after all. Marik was a lot bigger then Bakura. He felt himself begin to get hot again, not crazy fever hot. This was the trembling sensual hot. He found himself wanting to rip Mariks towel off and suck him while he read that comic. No doubt he wouldn't even notice.  
"You do realize the water is gone and I can see you"  
Marik looked up from his comic and grinned.  
"And I don't think I need my Millennium rod to see what's going on inside your mind either"  
Bakura watched, half expecting this to be a side effect from the fever as Marik put down his comic and got off the bench.  
"When I saw you playing with yourself before I couldn't help but notice you were doing it rather strangely,"  
Marik said grinning as he slid off his towel. Bakura stood up in the tub and followed Mariks teasing.  
"What like this?"  
He asked as he began to rub himself. Knowing how to get Mariks full attention. And it worked. Marik watched closely with his eyebrows raised as Bakura worked his erection with his hand.  
"Yeah, that's right" Marik said inching closer to the pale boy.  
"I'm just doing it how it feels like I should"  
"Well I know how to make it feel better"  
Marik smiled and got on his knees. Both boys seem drunk with lust and unresolved sexual tension, they were doing things they had never thought they would do. Bakura stopped rubbing for a minute as he noticed something very familiar.  
"When I saw you playing with it, I got this strange urge to want it in my mouth, I was confused as to what that even meant but I really don't care anymore I just want it."Marik said looking up at Bakura.  
"Please can I have it?" He said pleadingly as Bakura stared into his bright violet eyes.

Bakura felt strange, as if he had done this before. Deja Vu it's called. He remembered just a few hours ago when he saw this same scenario in his mind. He was trying to find a clever Bakura-esque thing to say back to the ridiculous dribble Marik was going on about. But he couldn't. His reflex was to nod. He nodded violently shaking his white puffy hair all over the place. It seemed to be sufficient to get the message across as Marik immediately wrapped his hand around Bakuras manhood and began to pump. Bakura swung his head back with triumphant satisfaction. His prey had been snared. And now it was giving him a rather high-class hand job. Well, blow-job now as Marik closed his eyes and placed his lips on the end of Bakuras throbbing hard on. Bakura looked down at Mariks bobbing blonde head and closed his eyes; he pictured them down by the Nile. He could hear the river flowing. The sound of it soothed him. He could smell the sand and the clay and the rocks. He kept his eyes shut for a while and thought about home.

Marik had begun to get rather into it and the pleasure of the action had begun to invade Bakuras fantasy. He focused on Marik, the boy at his feet. Bakura had wished for this so much he didn't believe it would be real if he opened his eyes. Marik, kneeling in the water, Bakura watched it flow over Mariks thighs. He watched as the amber sun glazed Mariks hair making it seem golden. He reached down and stroked it. Mariks hair was soft and it smelt like Palm and Cinnamon. Bakura loved Cinnamon. Once Ryou had baked some apple Cinnamon muffins and left them over night. By the time morning came they were gone, because Bakura ate all 12 of them. Bakura felt Mariks tongue across the tip of his cock and it made him twitch. Marik stopped.  
"Did you like that?" He asked looking up at Bakura.  
Bakura nodded. Being distracted from his fantasy he realized he was standing in a puddle of cold water in a bathroom in japan. But how he longed to go home.  
Marik put Bakuras cock back in his mouth and continued the tongue thing, caressing it gently. Bakura twitched with pleasure every time it happened. Marik got the hint and started to go faster with his bobbing. Until Finally Bakura thought he was about to burst.  
"Marik, I'm really close," he said whimpering in helpless pleasure. It was as Marik just got zapped because he shifted into over drive and started harder and faster. Bakura thrust his hips and his whole body twitched as he rode his orgasm out.  
Immediately after that Marik got up and rinsed his mouth out in the sink.  
"That wasn't fun at the end there," he said with a pout.  
Bakura laughed. The weight of being sick, and the world seemed to be off his shoulders He could almost forgive the Pharaoh if he had come in at that very moment. After all, the Pharaoh was stuck in Japan, away from the time and place he called home too. The forgiving blissful moment passed as Marik interrupted his thoughts.

"Lets not ever speak of that again?"  
"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how or why it happened because I am a boy and you are a boy"

Bakura looked at Marik and Smiled.

"Yes, you are. And I do believe I owe you something?"  
Marik raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
"Something that will just has to wait for another day!"  
Bakura said as he laughed and ran out into the kitchen to raid the fridge. Boys get hungry at times like these.  
Marik laughed, he wasn't sure why but he felt better too.  
He placed some towels on the floor and wrote evil things in the mirror with some of Ryous mothers' lipstick he found in the cabinet. He laughed some more and ran into the kitchen to join Bakura.

-  
**Well, thats about it for this old thing. Maybe some new adventures coming your way. Hopefully. Check my page lol. and also, I am taking suggestions! Since I love a challenge and will immensely enjoy playing out someones filthy fantasy for them.  
Untill next time.  
Pen name:**

Yami Isamu.  
I like that one  
xxx Meow.


End file.
